


Rainy Friday

by Toyoda



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, and hansol, mention of jhonny, mention of ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyoda/pseuds/Toyoda
Summary: Taeyong is sucks on so many thing, compare to Yuta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know yuta birthday is months ago, but here yuta late birthday gift. please give a comment, i really appreciate it. Happy Chrismast!!

_-October 21th-_

“Oh shit, it’s already mid October” Taeyong cursed under his breath after looking at the calendar on his phone.

“What are you saying?” Yuta ask from his side, eyes still looking straight to his phone not really aware of Taeyong panicked face.

“What?? No! Nothing!” Taeyong exclaim, regretting his sudden outburst. Damn it will only makehis panicked more obvious.

“Oh Tae!! The Fantastic Beast will coming out in theatre next week, lets watch it together??” Yuta ask eyes blinking in excitement.

“Huh, okay..” of course Yuta will be so dense, when he is not by the way.

\--------

They have been dating for two years now, and sometime Taeyong still thinking how he could fall for this boy. Sure his smile are charming hell he is so hot when he play soccer. But their personality is so different. For example, Taeyong is someone who love to spent his time at home whether for writing or composing some song that he think he is pretty talented, meanwhile Yuta is someone who love to play outside, wether just strolling on the mall with Ten or doing some soccer or hiking with Hansol and Jhonny.

He is not sure how Yuta starts to like him either, they just acquaintance when they are first met. Taeyong hanging out with Jaehyun and Doyoung on their usual spot in their campus lounge, and suddenly Yuta just come and sit beside him and talk to him, so suddenly that Taeyong may be feel crept out a little. Sure he know this guys, Yuta is one of Jaehyun friends from his class, and sometime he hang out with them on their usual table although Taeyong was never talking to him directly. And suddenly this guy just talking to him like he was the most interesting person in the world.  And that talk led them to one lunch date and one actual date. And after two weeks Yuta suddenly ask him to be his boyfriend and he didn’t even know how he accept this boy, despite the short time of the courting process.

\---------

_-October 24th-_

Yuta might be look so clumsy and a very care free person on the outside, but actually he is a very toughful and mature person, meanwhile Taeyong is someone who looks so tough from outside but in reality he is very soft and even more dense and clumsy than Yuta, and it make Taeyong is jealous sometimes. Because Yuta is never failed to make him happy, he never failed to give Taeyong a romantic surprise for his birthday or they anniversary. And here Taeyong, still working the hell out of his brain to think what should he do for Yuta birthday in two days. He still doesn’t know what gift that he should give to Yuta yet, and he doesn’t want to ask for help to his friend, because one he doesn’t want to be a burden, and two he need to do this alone, for Yuta. He want it to be his original idea, without any help from his friend.

So he decided to buy a deep blue parka jacket for Yuta birthday, well Yuta is a walking fashion disaster so he think he should try to give him a decent cloth to wear. He is pat himself to have this brilliant idea. And for the surprise, well he still thinking.

“What are you thinking about? You look so trouble, is something happen between you and Yuta?” doyoung ask sincerely looking so worried at his friend.

“Nothing Doyoungie.” I am just thinking of the bunch of paper that I need to write due to next week, Taeyong lies smoothly while burying his face to his notebook in front of him.

“We still have a week, you should not stress out yourself too much on that.” Doyoung pat his back softly.

“What happen?” a familiar voice suddenly coming from his side, he can feel Doyoung realese his hold from Taeyong back and replace by a warm hold in his back that slowly go up and starts massaging the back of his neck. Taeyong can feel he relaxed a bit.

“You are done?” he ask with his voice crack from sleepiness without looking back at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, my class is finished and are you not feeling well?” Yuta asked, crouching down on his side, hands never leaving Taeyong sides. Here we go again, Yuta being a caring boyfriend as usual and Taeyong being a needy one. “Let’s go, I will take you home.”

“Okay, and wait a second.” Teyong put all of his belonging to his bag, and both of them bid goodbyes to their friends.

\---------

_-October 25th-_

“So, do you have a plan tomorrow? Let’s watch Fantastic Beast, you says you want to watch it right.” Taeyong says not giving Yuta a time to think about the plan.

“Yeah let’s go, m class is over at six tomorrow, we can watch it after that.” Yuta says, reaching for Taeyong waist searching from some warmth of Taeyong body, it’s so cold these days in addition of some heavy pour rain that sometime happen in this mid autumn.

“Okay! Then it’s set, we watch Fantastic Beast tomorrow!” Taeyong says excitedly, getting an amused smile from his boyfriend.

“Why are you so excited.” Yuta says, holding him thighter.

“Nothing, just excited to watch the movie, that’s all.” Taeyong says, trying to avoid the question. He wonder if Yuta know about his plan, or if he is expecting something for his birthday. May be it’s the second. Taeyong try to dismissed the though from his mind, and he better to be prepare for his surprise tomorrow. He sure Yuta will one hundred percent like it. He smile to himself for thinking such a briliant idea. _He think._

  

_-October 26 th, D-day-_

So, today is Yuta birthday. And here he is in his dorm preparing all the requirement for Yuta birthday. He doesn’t have a class in the afternoon so he decide to back to his dorm to take a quick bath and preparing for his surprises. So long story short, he decide that it’s to mainstream to give a cake for Yuta birthday, he want something special that Yuta will never forget about his birthday. And for the sake of not to be a mainstream guy, he decide to present Yuta with a full box of takoyaki with one tiny candle in every each of takoyaki. And instead meeting on the café that couple usually choose to celebrate their birthday, he choose to give Yuta surprise in the park that close to their dorm, the park is pretty empty in the night so Taeyeong  sure that no one will disturb them so he will not embarassed himself in front of any of his peers.

So he text Yuta to meet with him in the park in six past thirty. Then he go there after all the preparation is done and wait for Yuta to come. As his expected Yuta are late and damn, it’s start to rain, and there no any shelter in the park. Thankfully he always bring an umbrella with him, so he decide to open the umbrella and sit on the bench waiting for Yuta.

For a solid ten minute he wait for Yuta with a box of takoyaki in lap and an umbrella in his right hand. He see his boyfriend running slowly in the distance, so quickly, he take the lighter in his pocket and start to lit the candles. After all of this set, he decide to look up and found his boyfriend smiling widely and slightly drench from the raining.

“Happy birthday..” Taeyong says softly, standing up from and shyly smiling up to his boyfriend.

“What this sis for?” Yuta tease, while smile never leaving his face.

“Today is your birthday, so..”

“But what why takoyaki?” Yuta says, ignoring Taeyong embarrassed face for regretting his decision for choosing takoyaki.

“Because you like it so much, so..” the rain getting heavy suddenly, and followed by the strong wind and make some candle is off. “Shit..” Taeyong mutter under his breath.

“But seriously Tae…”

“Shut up and blow your candle, the rain is getting heavy dumbass.” Taeyong says half screaming, feeling embarrassed and mad all of sudden. Damn, he doesn’t even able to make a decent surprise for Yuta, he blame the weather for it.

“You should sing me happy birthday tough.” Yuta pout, hugging Taeyong from his side, make himself closer to Taeyong to avoid the pouring rain.

“Shut it..” Taeyong shout weakly, voice starts shaking and he can feel his eyes getting hotter form anger.

“Alright..” Yuta make his wish and blow the candle. “Thank you so much Tae..” he says and then looking at his side to found Taeyong is already in tears.

“Tae, why are you crying?” Yuta ask softly looking at his boyfriend. “I am sorry if I do something that make you upset.”

“Nothing.. It’s no—thing.” Taeyong says, and starts crying harder.

Yuta take the boy into a hug, with a box of takoyaki uncomfortably place between them and Yuta can feel his back is already soaking wet from the rain, and Taeyong must be to.

“Whats wrong Tae.” Yuta ask againg, giving a soft kissed on the boy forehead.

“Nothing.. It’s just embarrassing..” Taeyong voice is muffled from crying on Yuta shoulder.

“What is that make you feel embarrassing?” Yuta asked, voice soft trying to calm Taeyong.

“All of this, I am so lame and all of my plan is failed to. Everything is gone wrong, I’ve never do something right even once everytime I try to surprise you!” Taeyong crying even harder.

“It’s okay, I love it. I love it Tae.”

“You liar..” Taeyong says weakly.

“Look, I love no matter what you do Tae.”  Yuta lift Taeyong face softly from his shoulder and look to the boy eyes  who still watering from crying to much. “Hell I will never forget your surprise today. Well it’s the firs time for me to spent my birthday in the pouring rain and with a fucking takoyaki as a cake. And you are a crying mess in the top of that. It’s the weirdest yet the best birthday surprise that I ever get Tae..” Yuta smile, wiping Taeyong tears.

“Shut up..” Taeyong smile weakly, feeling lighter by Yuta statement. “I hate you..”

“Nah, you love me.” Yuta smile, kissing Taeyong full on the lips. The rain is getting heavier each time passed, and their movie plan is long forgotten.

Sure Taeyong is right, no one will disturb them in the park. Hell the park is empty because of the rain, but there they still seating on the bench refuse to leave anytime soon, end choose to eat the soaked takoyaki while laughing out loud of so many mishap that happen tonight. Yeah may be the failed birthday surprise is not so bad after all.

 

 

 


End file.
